Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
by xWolf'sxMoonx
Summary: (Based on Voltage game Kissed By the Baddest Bidder. Follows Eisuke's route.) Drew Ichinomiya has bought May Otome in a black market auctions. He plans on using her for a business plan but the both end up falling in love. But Drew thinks he needs no one. How can May prove him wrong?(Sorry horrible summary)


**Hullo❤️ So most of you play Voltage, am I correct? So you all probably know the game, Kissed By the Baddest Bidder. I will be doing a May and Drew fanfic on it with my own twist on it❤️FYI. This fanfic will probably be Eisuke's route. ENJOY! All credits go to Voltage❤️**

* * *

**Drew's PoV.**

"_There is going to be another black market auction today."_ I thought to myself while walking on the coastline by my hotel, _Ace of Spades._

After all the preparations a complete I head into the penthouse lounge where all my "friends" are.

_" I hope this time I can find some sort of clue. But there is no way of finding her..." _

Her being my long lost little sister. I started these black market auctions at Ash's suggestion both because I was hoping to find some sort of clue about my long lost little sister and I wanted to kill time. But in the end I guess I got my hopes up...

"_The black market auctions is__ just a meeting place for a bunch of rich, famous idiots drowning in their own money." _I think bitterly to myself.

At first I had reservations about creating the black market auctions but now I guess I'm used to it. Oh well... At least the people watching it have fun.

"All right time to get started."

* * *

"Looks like the same old stuff up for bids tonight." commented Gary looking extremly bored.

"Won't there ever be something we actually want to bid on?" Ash sighed.

As we check the auction via the monitor in the penthouse lounge something extremely rare and unexpected appears on the screen.

_Auctioneer: And now for the grand finale! For the last item up for bid, a young healthy Japanese woman! Keep her as a slave, keep her as a toy... Do whatever you please with her... It is truly up to you!_

_"A woman?!" _I thought in shock, losing my composure for a moment.

"Huh? Wait a girl?! How is this allowed?!" Ash said staring at the screen.

I pushed him aside to get a better look at the girl. A girl my age with big, blue, childlike eyes, a white dress and chestnut brown hair appeared before me looking absolutely terrified.

I reply to Ash, " This wasn't on the list of items for tonight's auction.

I quickly check the list of things that were supposed to be in the auction. And in the place of the girl is supposed to be a statue of Venus.

"What's going on?" Gary asked looking over my shoulder.

Trip who usually stays silent says, " ...a woman, hm?"

Anything is allowed to be sold at the auctions except people's hearts and minds. A "woman" was not on the list of items for the auction.

"Paul, check this out." I call my subordinate

"...Got it." Is his response.

Paul is in charge of accounts for the auctions and he contacts on of his mafia friends.

After he hangs up, his expression no different than before he says, "Inui is looking into it but it seems as though the woman is not a willing participant."

"_So she is not here because she wants to be...?" _

Selling a person against there wishes is human trafficking which is definitely in bad taste.

"Somebody's got a lot of balls to enter something in the auction without the sponsors' approval." I smirk.

" No kiddin'." Mutters Trip.

A man with a creepy smile looks up at the girl. I shudder a little, trying not to imagine what this man would do to this girl.

"You just gonna let this go?" Gary gives me a stern look.

Ash stares at me, " Something terrible will happen to her if that man buys her, Boss."

Paul gives Ash a glare," MORE IMPORTANTLY it is a violation of the auction rules since she is not up there by choice.

Even Trip casts me a wary glance.

"Fine, lets bid." I say after careful thinking.

" How much?" Asks Gary

"$20 million." I reply without a second thought.

I press the button beside my chair and a large number appears on the monitor.

_Auctioneer: SOLD TO THE BIDDER IN CHAIR 100!_

And the crowd went crazy.


End file.
